


White Heather

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BF Smut Week, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Gang Bang, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Penetration, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: BF Smut Week Day 4: Multiple Penetration/Gang Bang - Shorter/Eiji/AshIce cream, Popcorn, salted caramel.Chicken nuggets, pizza, chinese take-out.Shoes and clothes scattered across the floor, a blanket shared by three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I AM SO SORRY AND I AM SO BEHIND THIS IS STRESSSING ME OUT OHMYGOD
> 
> ...enjoy. 
> 
> Some really short Max/Ash in the second chapter!

Ice cream, Popcorn, salted caramel.

Chicken nuggets, pizza, chinese take-out.

 

Shoes and clothes scattered across the floor, a blanket shared by three.

Skin on skin, shy feet touching each other.

Hands reached over one another as everyone grabbed at different snacks, spread in bowls across their laps.

One scene would get them jumping out of surprise, another one laughing just minutes later.

Eiji had his head leaning against Shorter's shoulder first, then Ash's.

They'd shift position after taking a small break from watching. This time Ash leaning against Shorter as Eiji caressed his feet.

They'd watch on and on until there were no more movies to watch for the evening.

The tallest of them had dozed off once, Eiji using that moment to snap countless of memorable shots.

 

''Let's see how much we can balance on him before he wakes up.'' Ash had suggested.

 

The answer was seven.

Seven random objects including their phones and some game controllers was all it took to wake the sleeping chinese up.

He squinted his eyes, furrowing his brows as he woke with a soft snore which died out into a dissatisfied grunt.

 

''What the fuck, guys...'' he mumbled as he found himself covered in all these things.

 

''You snooze, you lose.'' Ash snickered, sticking his tongue out at him.

  
  


A sky without clouds.

Countless stars splattered across the dark horizon. A moon as big as one could imagine.

Hushed whispers in the night, silent giggling hanging in the air.

Their feet would touch again as they huddled up under the blanket on that big mattress Shorter used to sleep on.

He used to have a proper bed but it has been gone for long.

Using something along the lines of ''You know I am a stud, bed frame couldn't hold the power of my thrusts'' as excuse to cover up the fact that Sing had wrecked his bed in an attempt of substituting it for a trampoline.

 

''We all know you're a big softie.'' Eiji chuckled, making himself comfortable in Shorter's arms. Ash on the other side doing the same.

 

''Just for you, Ei-chan.'' the other replied, frankly kissing the japanese's forehead.

 

He could feel Ash's glare, a dagger in his back.

 

''For you too, of course.''

Ash huffed, turning his head, playfully casting Shorter aside.

 

''I don't need you to be soft.''

 

''You wanted us to be soft when we watched Trick'or'Treat together...'' Eiji poked at him.

 

''That pumpkin thing was unnecessarily eerie and gross.''

 

They all looked at each other for a moment, then broke out in a laugh.

  
  


The hours were early, sky slowly lighting up as they were still awake. Mumbling, still whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Passionate kisses, eager hands to please.

 

''Ash, suck mine too...'' Shorter complained, demanding some more attention of the blonde, still holding onto Eiji, teasing his sensitive nipples as Ash worked his wonders on him.

 

The sensation of being touched this much, hands wandering over his chest, Ash's face between his legs. Eiji could barely stand the tension he felt growing inside of him, arching his back.

 

''G-Guys...'' he managed to get over his lips between moans and mewls, biting his lower lip in anticipation of release.

 

''Ah-Ah-Ah, Eiji. Not yet.''

 

Ash had stopped, giving him a teasing grin.

 

''I think Ash's right, it's your turn~'' Shorter hummed.

 

Despite still being shy over sharing bed with two guys at the same time, Eiji had grown accustomed to handling both of them. Had gotten used on being watched by one while pleasuring the other. Had grown to love the feeling of fucking Ash while Shorter had his dick buried deep inside of him.

A little hesitant, still trying to collect his thoughts over being driven to the edge like that and then held back all of a sudden, the japanese turned around, sinking down to Shorter's stomach.

A kiss to his navel, many more trailing down his abdomen until he reached those purple pubes.

Of course Shorter would go THAT extra mile when being bored, trying to find a way to entertain himself.

 

''I-Isn't that kinda dangerous?'' Eiji asked, looking up.

 

''You know our big guy isn't scared of burning off his own dick.'' Ash chuckled, almost unable to believe someone would dye their pubes if it wasn't Shorter Wong they were talking about.

 

''I am man enough to not need a dick to feel manly, heh! And aye, it looks cool, doesn't it?''

 

Shorter's hand wandered into Eiji's raven hair, gently pushing him down with a little force.

 

''Enough talking, Ei-chan.''

The small asian pressed a kiss against Shorter's tip, he always did. Followed by a few curious licks, pressing his tongue against the slit on top before having his tongue wander down along the shaft.

He loved to feel Shorter's piercings, counting them down in his mind as he did. Eiji did his best to make sure Shorter would feel good as well.

Giving his cock a few more gentle licks, teasing laps across his frenum ladder.

The taller one leaned back a little, Ash taking place next to him to go in for another kiss, passionate making out until the chinese's voice hitched up a notch.

 

''Fuck, Eiji!''

 

He barely could hold himself from cumming into the other's mouth.

 

''You're getting better at this.'' he chuckled, brushing through his raven hair.

 

''I have the best one teaching me...'' he said in a small pause, smiling at Ash in an embarrassed manner.

 

''Talking of him,'' Shorter turned his attention to the blonde, ''Guess it's your turn, babe?''

 

Eiji had stepped back a little, sitting up as he wiped his mouth while the tallest of them pressed

Ash against the mattress.

Their lips met again, their making out turning Eiji on even more.

Shorter let one of his hands wander over Ash's pale chest, smooth skin, so easy to bruise.

He still had marks from their last time.

 

''What do you want me to do, Prince?'' he asked, raising his pierced brow at the blonde beauty beneath him.

 

A playful smile curled up his lips, arms wrapping around those strong shoulders above him.

 

''Fuck me. Fuck me good and fuck me hard until Eiji gets too embarrassed to watch.'' he whispered, his voice inaudible to Eiji, the warmth of his breath ghosting over Shorter's tanned skin.

 

So Eiji watched. Watched how Ash's body rocked back and forth, back arched as Shorter's girth got his legs trembling.

His cheeks were dusted with a hint of red, shy hands slowly wandering down to his own erection as Ash dared to look at him for a second.

 

''M-More! Shorter! Fu-Fuck me harder!'' Ash ordered, loud, his voice not holding back at all.

 

Would Nadia hear?

 

The thought alone drove Eiji crazy, his eyes averted as he merely listened to his friends having sex. Shorter's low grunts with each thrust, Ash's high-pitched moans.

Eiji's thoughts went hazy, his tight hole twitching at a certain thought.

He had had that thought for a while now, always too scared to speak up.

Didn't want them to think he was stranger or weird... or even worse, both.

As Ash grew louder by the minute, a fight between him and Shorter over who could hold back longer, Eiji was the one growing really impatient.

 

''G-Guys... Guys!''

 

''What's the matter Eiji? Jealous?'' Shorter asked as he paused for a second.

 

''I want to try something.''

 

He knew once this was out, there was no going back. And he was determined on not going back.

 

''I want you both. At the same time!''

 

His cheeks were burning, the urge to look away looming over him.

 

''...I-Inside me.'' he added shyly, just to make sure.

 

Both, Shorter and Ash, found themselves surprised, if not a little worried at first.

 

''To think you'd be that kinky, Ei-chan.'' Shorter teased, poking his ellbow into his side as they had sat closer together to discuss the other's request.

 

''Ash, is that even possible, though?''

 

The latter nodded.

 

''You have no idea what fits in there, two dicks at the same time is no big deal.''

 

He almost sounded proud.

 

''But we need to properly prepare.'' he added quickly, wanting to spare Eiji going through the same as he did back then.

 

''Torn assholes ain't fun.''

  
  


Hours passed as the sun had found it's way across the horizon. The bright morning sun, creeping in through small gaps of shuttered blinds.

They had started slow, Ash insisted on that since they all knew that Eiji was still struggling with Shorter's size.

The japanese clung to the other asian, sitting on his lap as he tried to get adjusted to the feeling of having one dick and two fingers pressed inside of him.

The first finger already sent a searing pain through his lower half, the second one much worse. Moans had turned into desperate whines as he tried to push through, eager to let both his friends fill him up.

 

''Eiji, are you sure?'' Ash asked as he slowly tried to inch his ring finger past the other's ring of muscles.

 

Shorter could feel him twitch against him, almost painfully strong but having their friend's overworked face, all red and desperate for release, right in front of his own was worth being patient.

 

At some point Eiji had left long, red claw marks on Shorter's back, some of them even pooling a small amount of blood. The other in return couldn't help but forcefully squeeze his bottom, fingers digging into that little amount of flesh Eiji had down there.

It took much longer than expected, getting to that point where Ash was finally willing to try joining them, careful not to break his friend.

 

''Eiji, look at me.''

 

Deep brown eyes, the look of a doe on his blushing face as he turned to Ash.

 

''I want you to immediately tell us to stop if you can't take it, okay?''

 

''S-Stop worrying so much.'' Eiji stuttered, trying his best impression of the blonde as he winked at him.

 

They added more lube again, their bed and thighs already a sticky, slick mess. Shorter was glad they put the blanket from the sofa down over their actual sheets.

 

''Come on guys, I am getting blue balls here. Free my dick already.'' Shorter chuckled as he really grew impatient.

 

Eiji was between them. Held from both sides. He let out a loud yelp, voice hitching up a pitch as he clawed into the back of Shorter again.

Pain, a stinging stretch.

It did feel better though already, the sensation of almost ripping apart drowning out into a far less painful tug on his muscles.

 

''Shit, you're still tight...'' Ash hummed as he came in from behind, whispering into Eiji's ear before giving it a gentle bite.

 

It was overwhelming for all three of them, even more so, the image of Eiji resting on his side after they had climaxed together.

His gaping hole winking at them as it was still twitching, both Shorter's and Ash's cum pooling out of it as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt weak and relaxed at the same time, muscles giving in as he had been tense for so long.

  
  


''We'll clean you up, sweetheart.''

 


	2. Coral Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF Smut Week Day 4: Public/Humiliation
> 
> Ash was the devil himself.  
> Max was sure of that.
> 
> ''What? Are you getting shy now, dad?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dig flower language so much - have fun figuring out hehe.

Ash was the devil himself.

Max was sure of that.

 

_ ''What? Are you getting shy now, dad?'' _

 

That cunning smile on his lips, oh how Max wished to wipe that off by pushing him against the brick wall behind him, showing Ash who was in charge after all.

But he couldn't.

Not with all those people around.

So he went along with it, ignoring how Ash tried to brush over his legs every now and then as they walked down the busy streets, wearing their disguise as father and son.

 

How he wished to mess up those perfectly falling blonde locks as they stood in the subway behind each other. Flocked together as they had found themselves stuck in rush hour.

That familiar smell of his own shampoo creeping up Max's nose as he was able to take in Ash's scent.

 

''You've been using my shampoo again.'' he whispered as he closed his eyes for a brief second.

 

Teeth bit down onto the inside of his mouth as Ash's hand found its place in Max's crotch. Hidden by the tight crowd around them, nobody would see.

Playful fingers brushed against him, toying with his zipper every now and then to add some extra kick of adrenaline for Max.

 

Max also recalled that other time on the subway. Late at night when they had a whole wagon to themselves and Ash decided to sit on his lap instead on any of those empty seats next to him.

 

''You're more minx than a lynx...''

 

But the blonde would give no more reactions than flashing him a seductive smile as he grinded up against him.

 

''I am just needy for my dad...'' Ash whispered, wrapping his arms around the journalist's neck.

 

''Well, gotta wait till we're home then.''

 

''But I want it so bad, please daddy.''

 

Their voices were a whisper although no one was around to eventually hear them.

 

''Impatient boys get nothing at all, Chris. You know it.''

 

A glare, another playful pout.

 

_ ''No whining until we're home or you're in for some punishment.'' _

 

They drove each other crazy. Raunchy whispers, bodies pressing and grinding against each other.

 

''How would you punish me, daddy? With your hand? Or maybe your belt?''

 

Ash's hands wandered down between their bodies, starting to fumble with the man's belt buckle.

 

''You know I don't like the belt, it makes my bottom sting so bad...'' he whined, freeing Max's member from his tight prison of clothes.

 

''Then better behave and stop that. We're out in public.''

 

''Or would you leave me in anticipation by not giving me any attention at all? Would you watch me cry and beg for you as I try to fuck myself in front of your feet?''

 

Max had closed his eyes, groaning. Trying to resist that ever growing temptation.

 

_ ''Christopher, stop.'' _

 

A firm grip on Ash's wrists.

 

''I am not gonna repeat myself. Behave.''

 

''You're no fun, dad.''

  
  


Yes. That blonde angel on his lap, those jade eyes behind thin reading glasses. The same boy who could suck his dick like a champion, wearing the purest, most innocent face as he'd stare up from between Max's well-toned legs.

He was far away from all these things. An angel, pure and innocent.

Ash was clueless about the fact that Max spent their entire ride home imagining what to do and how to pay him back for that bratty behavior.

 

Once home, Ash would head for the bathroom, wanting to close the door only to find Max's foot prying it open again before he could close it.

 

''What the..?''

 

''Leave the door open.

 

''I gotta take a piss, old man?''

 

''Go on then.''

 

It didn't take Ash long to realize what the other's intentions were, playing along.

 

''I can't if you're watching, dad!''

 

''Then you won't go, I guess.''

 

Max's voice had dropped again into that lecturing tone of his. It sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

How he loved it. Humiliation burning on his cheeks as he did as he was told to.

 

''Now go to your room. No leaving before I said you're allowed to, you know what to do.''

 

The journalist kept him waiting for a while, preparing well for what was going to happen.

When he entered the room, his youth was already waiting as he was told to, almost naked, only his underwear remaining as he had laid down on his back, legs spread open and drawn up to his chest as he presented himself to the other.

 

''What a good slut.'' Max chuckled, undoing his belt.

 

Ash's second suggestion from the subway came out to be true, his bratty behavior landing him ten swats on that pale, bare bottom of his afte the man had undressed him fully in a rather rough way.

Beautiful red streaks decorating Ash's pale ass after he had counted out each hit aloud.

 

''Good, little boy. Next time better behave when I tell you to.''

 

Luckily their ride home was long and Max had had enough time to come up with more than just a few ways of getting his brat to repent his behaviour.

 

_ It'd be a long night for Chris. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
